DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): We propose three studies, collectively aimed at elucidating the processes underlying ADHD children's positive illusory self-perceptions, and the consequences of childhood positive illusory thinking for young adult adjustment. Two hundred 8-11 year old combined or hyperactive/impulsive type ADHD children, and 100 control children of similar age and gender distribution (half recruited at each of two sites), will participate in Studies 1 and 2. Study 1 is geared at understanding (a) whether the self-perceptions of ADHD children can be made more accurate by using potent motivators for accuracy; and (b) whether any improvements obtained through the use of these motivators "normalize" the self-perceptions of ADHD children in comparison to controls. The goal of Study 2 is to better understand the processes underlying ADHD children's self-perceptions in the academic and social domains. Here we examine the extent to which a lack of attention to, and underutilization of, feedback explains the positive illusory thinking style of ADHD children. Given the cognitive and executive functioning deficits associated with ADHD, as well as its high comorbidity with ODD, CD, anxiety, and other disorders, we consider also whether these cognitive impairments and comorbid problems relate to positive illusions in ADHD children. Finally, Study 3 involves a different sample of 179+ young adults who were treated for ADHD in childhood, and, as children, participated in a study of self-perceptions. We examine the predictive relations between positive illusory selfperceptions, measured in middle childhood, and later indices of maladjustment in five domains, measured in young adulthood, after controlling for initial severity of childhood behavior problems.